Generally, video data is encoded according to a designated data compression standard, e.g., a moving picture expert group (MPEG) compression standard, and is stored in a data storage medium or is transmitted via a communication channel in the form of bit streams.
Multilayer video encoding (SVC) is a video compression method for suitably adjusting a data amount and transmitting data in correspondence to various types of communication networks and terminals. The SVC provides a video encoding method capable of adaptively providing a service to various transmission networks and various receiving terminals by one video stream.
Recently, multi-view encoding (MVC) for 3D video coding has been widely spread according to popularity of 3D multimedia devices and 3D multimedia contents.
In the SVC and the MVC in the related art, video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on macro blocks of designated sizes.